Hogwarts: Ella's first year
by OceanHeart23
Summary: There may be no three headed dog or sorcerer's stone, but Ella's first year was definitely one she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.


**A/N**: This is a continuation of my previous Cinderella story that follows Ella through her first year at Hogwarts. It does feature a few OC's, but I tried to keep the main focus on Ella, Kit, and Alistair which are kinda the golden trio for this series.  
**Warnings**: This story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cinderella or Harry Potter and make no money from writing this.

* * *

One month into Ella's first year at Hogwarts, and she felt happier than she had in the last few years since her dad had died. She actually has friends now apart from her animal ones. She had met people from every house. Three in particular she felt connected to each in her year: a boy named William from Ravenclaw, a boy named Henry from Hufflepuff, and a girl named Melody from Slytherin. (Well maybe less so in that last case, that was a work in progress.) Of course none were as close to her as Alistair and Kit. They were she considered to be her best friends.

The people in Gryffindor were kind to her for the most part or neutral, though they weren't too receptive to her friendship with Melody. The only ones openly hostile to her were Anastasia and Drizzelda which was to be expected, since well they hated her and a few Slytherins. The most challenging part about Hogwarts was some of the classes in particular potions class. Everything had to be so precise, and Professor Snape was very intimidating. Often Ella got nervous and inevitably ended up doing something wrong that would result in a ruined or destroyed attempt. Transfiguration class with professor Mcgonagall was pretty challenging as well.

Having been in Tremaine's care for the last three years had left her ignorant about many magical things her dad would have no doubt shown or taught her. It was sometimes difficult to catch up to her classmates who knew most objects or spells easily. Kit, Alistair, and Will were always willing to help or tutor her if she needed it, but she tried not to pester than too much knowing that they had their own homework to do.

There were many places Ella enjoyed in regards to the castle grounds, but none as much as the owlery where she could meet with her large barnyard owl Gus and keep him up to date on everything that has happened so far. Just because she's made human friends wasn't an excuse to abandon her animal ones! And Gus had been with her for a long time.

Another thing she learned here was the existence of quidditch. It. Was. Terrifying to watch. Both Kit and Alistair were on the team, so she would usually try to find someone to sit with and come to support them. Kit was the seeker on the Gryffindor team, and Alistair was the keeper. Ella would never forget though the first game she saw.

It was against Slytherin, and so she thought she would invite Melody being that her house was participating. Ella found her in her usual place in the library in the far back reading her favorite book. A book which featured the complete collection of muggle author Edgar Allan Poe.

"Hi Melody! Do you mind if I take a seat?" It was always best and polite to ask.

The girl didn't even glance up or take her eyes away from the page. "As I said the first time you met me. I don't care what you do, so long as you're quiet and don't bother me with meaningless chatter."

"Of course not, but um well I was kinda hoping to talk to you about something?"

The girl raised her eyebrow a bit. "You want a favor?"

"No not so much well more of a request shall we say I thought I'd like to see if you'd want to watch the quidditch match with me this Saturday. We could each cheer for our teams."

"I don't cheer, and I dislike sports."

"Oh I see well maybe you could stay in silent support? I'm sure your house would appreciate it."

Melody finally lowered her book. "Look Ella I know what you're trying to do, but it's best if you stop trying to mend house relations. Slytherin and Gryffindor will always have animosity between the two. Why don't you just put your efforts into becoming friends with members of your own house. Also you should probably stop telling people that we're friends. Slytherins don't have friends."

"Yes they do, because we are friends." Ella insisted looking as if that was a statement of fact.

"I...dislike you less than most people including Slytherin, but I'm in this house for a reason meaning I have survival instincts." She gathered up her things getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Ella called out. Melody stopped walking. "Maybe we could make it a favor. If you come with me, then I'll owe you something in the future.

Melody looked considering for a half second before shaking her head. "Tempting but no trust me I'm doing you the favor. Whether I sit with Gryffindor or you with Slytherin, one of us will just be labeled as a traitor. You couldn't face that type of general scorn." With that Melody left leaving Ella standing alone at the table biting her lip and looking at the ground.

"You'd be surprised." She whispered to herself thinking of her stepmother and her stepsisters, and the scorn she faced daily back at home.

Melody's first impression of Ella was she was the strangest girl she had ever met. She still thinks that to be honest. She also thought that displaying kindness was akin to showing weakness. Ella would have to change that about herself soon.

After Melody was sorted, she was relieved to have been put in Slytherin. Her parents were both in that house, and their disappointment would have been huge had she not been as well. She made no effort to get to know anyone, because she had no need for friends. All that mattered was becoming a powerful and knowledgeable witch.

For reasons she still can't understand Ella sought out her company and made herself very impossible to ignore. Melody knows she's not as condescending or scathing as some of the others from her house, but neither is she warm or welcoming by any means.

Gryffindor and Slytherin share a fair amount of classes together much to both houses dismay. In some classes potions being one of them, they are to partner with someone from the other house. It was by no means a surprise, when she found who actually wanted to sit with her.

Without any active decision to do so Ella inevitably inserted herself in her life, and therefore she noticed several things. The biggest being her run ins with Anastasia and Drizzelda. Melody watched their bulling objectively at first consciously waiting for Ella to reach her breaking point and stand up for herself. But It. Never. Happened. Day after day and week after week she would catch a glimpse of them tormenting her, and Ella would do nothing but bear it silently. It was just getting irritating.

The last straw was when they levitated her into the lake luckily not very far so Ella could swim back crawling back and shivering on the ground. Clearly these people didn't want to fight a fair opponent. They got satisfaction on picking on the weak. Well Melody had no issue giving them a fight. It wouldn't be so easy to have someone actually fight back for them.

Getting revenge was actually quite enjoyable, Melody developed a routine of hexing them from a far and setting traps in their quarters. Her person favorites were appearance targeting spells like the use of Furnunculus and Fur spells, since the sisters were obsessed with their looks. Also making sure to leave random notes of warning for them to leave Ella alone. They became quite paranoid real quickly and lost interest in continuing what they were doing.

All in all she considered it a victory for her when everyone it assumed it was Kit, Alistair, Will, or one of her other friends who had done it possibly using polyjuice to slip inside the Slytherin common room. No one suspected her and she was perfectly fine to leave it that way. It wouldn't do well for word to get out about her unSlytherin like behavior.

* * *

The day of the big game Ella invited Will and Henry to sit with her. They were both muggleborn, but despite this Will was very knowledgeable with things of the wizarding world. He was explaining the game to both of them, as they observed. Ella would cover her eyes every so often, when it appeared like one of the fliers was going to collide with something. Gryffindor was up by fifty points, as Alistair had blocked every attempted shot so far. They had a pretty strong team this year, before Kit spotted the snitch.

"Well it looks like this game is over. Kit's locked onto the snitch, and he's pretty fast. It's only a matter of time, before he catches it." Will said with a squint. It looked like this would give Gryffindor quite a lead as far as the house standings went.

However Ella, Will, and Henry watched as Kit so focused on catching up to the snitched completely missed the stray bludger that was hit his way. He closed his hand around the snitch just as the bludger knocked him off his broom. Luckily he was flying pretty low to the ground at the time, so he didn't have to fall very far but it was still a fall from about 15 feet up.

Ella's hands flew to her face covering her mouth, with an expression of horror. She waited with bated breath for him to stand up, while the boys next to her winced.

"Oh that's got to hurt. He's going to probably need to go to the hospital wing after that." Will said as Henry gave a sympathetic nod. It was a few minutes before he woke up, but when he did Kit was still holding the snitch. He raised it up, while the Gryffindor section burst into thunderous cheers and applause.

It wasn't long before the medi-witch came by to put him on a stretcher to take him back to the hospital wing to look him over as Will had said. Ella had to wait until he could be allowed visitors. He was asleep when she got there, so she brought a book the history of Hogwarts into read while she waited. Alistair joined her not long after she started.

"Hey I thought I might find you here. He's going to be fine you know. Kit always is no matter what happens."

Glancing up Ella had to admit it was a relief to hear that but still..."When he didn't get up at first, I was pretty worried. Do all games usually go like that?"

Alistair took a seat on Kit's other side. "Not usually no but they can get intense especially if you're not aware of where you're flying or the bludgers. My first game I remember losing balance on my broom and falling off. When things like that happen, usually the teachers will step in to assist."

Ella looked at Kit again before glancing down at her book. Alistair followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Hogwarts a history right? I think you're one of the few students in existence to actually read it. I know I've tried, but it's so boring I'm convinced it's enchanted to put it's readers to sleep."

She let out a quiet laugh as well. "It's not so bad. I feel like I'm so far behind everyone and I'm just trying to catch up."

"I've heard you're doing fine, so I wouldn't worry. Plus if you have any questions or need any help Kit or I can help you especially if it's potions or defense against the dark arts related. Those are our best subjects."

Just then they both heard a groan from the bed. Kit slowly opened his eyes blinking to adjust to the light.

"Hey mate good to see you up next time remember to dodge those bludgers with a simple duck you could have avoided this whole thing. Not to mention you worried someone." Jabbing with his thumb across from him to where Ella sat that he didn't even realize she was here.

"Oh hi Ella." Trying to think of something better to say his brain still felt a tad addled.

"Hello," She gave a slight wave also trying to think of something to say other than 'do you really have to play such a violent game?'

Alistair just glanced up at the ceiling exasperatedly 'These two honestly...' "Well Ella other than Kit disastrous fall. What did you think of your first quidditch game?" Kit also looked up interested in her answer.

"Um well it is...that is to say...it's definitely nail biting and can be exciting at times. I've honestly never seen anything like it."

Leaning in close to Kit he fake whisper. "That's pretty much code for she hated it, but doesn't want to admit it." Kit couldn't help but laugh knowing it was likely true.

Ella huffed unable to counter that statement. "Sorry I want to like it, since you guys play it but now it's hard to watch and not imagine all the things that could go wrong. I'll still come to cheer for you, or maybe I shouldn't. The first game I come to, Kit ended up here. So maybe I jinxed you."

"Impossible Snape's been coming for years if there were a jinx for our team, it would have been him." That statement startled Kit and Ella into laughing. Kit then shifted his focus to Ella.

"I am glad you came though means a lot to me."

"Of course and I should have said this earlier, but good job catching the snitch! You are really good on broom. Maybe some time you could help me get better. Flying class isn't going so well right now."

"Careful Ella you shouldn't inflate his ego too much, or it'll go to his head and he'll topple over."

Kit raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't that why I keep you around?"

"Oh I thought you 'kept me around as you say' because you wanted to be in the company of someone with a sense of humor and dashing good looks."

"Well if I wanted that, it still wouldn't explain why you're here."

"Oh you wound me so. Ella quick fetch this knife out of my back. I think it's stuck."

Eventually Madame Pomfrey to come over looking expectant. "Alright you two I think it's time for you to be heading out. Kit here needs his rest."

"Yes ma'am come on Ella let's head back to the common room. Rest up your majesty." Alistair rose and ignored Kit's groan that absolutely wasn't from pain. He caught Ella looking at him curious.

"Why do you call him that?"

Alistair smirked looking at Kit. "One because his last name is Prince, but two when we first met at five he actually believed himself to be a prince, and insisted I was his captain of the guard."

"For the record at the moment I regret having met you."

"Oh! Ella this reminds me of so many good embarrassing stories I can tell you about it. You're going to love these." Alistair threw out as he wrapped an arm around Ella's shoulders leading her away. She gave Kit a sort of help shrug and wave before leaving the room as well.

Kit stared at the ceiling irritatedly thinking if he was a prince then he would have forbidden them for talking for at least the next ten years. Oh to be twelve and without that kind of power.

* * *

In the coming weeks Ella tried to get to know those who were willing to give her a chance, or who she believed could use a friend. Among those were William and Henry from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. William was often by himself, as he struggled to connect well with people. Preferring to be in the company of plants and animals. He and Ella bonded over their love of magical creatures. He was also her go to with homework help, when Kit and Alistair were busy with quidditch.

Henry was very shy like she could be at times, and muggleborn so also had difficulty with adjusting to the wizarding world. Another thing they had in common was the unfortunate sharing of being a target for bullies. Due to his stuttering habit, some kids thought it would be fun to pick on him for this. Not too mention he was slightly accident prone at times.

One day after coming back from care of magical creatures class one day she saw a couple of older Hufflepuff boys bullying Henry, so she ran over to intervene catching them just as they shoved him to the ground and causing him to drop all of his books.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled getting in to stand between them. "What are you doing? What did he ever do to you?"

"Aw little Paskins got himself a girlfriend. Need someone to fight your battles for you is that it?" The ringleader taunted turning to his friends who laughed. Henry didn't say anything just merely sighed and started to crawl over to pick up his things. Ella narrowed her eyes before leaning down to help Henry pick up his things.

"Hey I'm talking to you Paskins you going to answer me?" The boy demanded striding over to where Henry was, but Ella moved in front of him again blocking his way.

"Please stop I'm not going to let you hurt him." Looking him straight in the eyes and holding out her arms as if to become a shield.

He scoffed completely unconcerned. "You know what I don't think I was talking to you." He then gave Ella a really hard shove causing her to fall hard on her back and leaving her a bit winded.

"Ella! Are yyyoouu okkkkay?" Henry cried stuttering and crawling over to where she was laying. He helped her sit up, while she caught her breath.

From somewhere not too far behind them was a loud cry of EXPELLIARMUS! Everyone turned to see Kit striding over, as the three Hufflepuff boys' wands flew straight into Kit's hand. By the look on his face he looked pretty furious.

"You coward! What kinda person picks on those smaller and younger than themselves? And shoving her like that? There's no reason I shouldn't curse you where you stand." Holding out his own wand in front of him as he stepped in front of Ella.

"No," Ella said weakly as she struggled to stand up. Kit didn't turn around wand still trained out in front of him itching to use one of the more advanced spells his father taught him. She came around in front of him, so his focus switched from them to her.

"It's not worth it. Let's just go and walk away." When it didn't seem like he was going to listen, she said. "Please?"

It was another moment, before Kit lowered his arm with a sigh.

"Can I have the wands?" He gave them to her wordlessly with a nod. "Thank you." She turned to the boys who were watching in confusion giving them their wands back. "Here take them and go. In the future please leave Henry alone. If you want someone to pick on, you can pick on me." Ella couldn't see Kit's expression, but the Hufflepuff boys could and it clearly said that doing so would be a stupid idea that wouldn't end well.

"Pft whatever let's get out of here guys. We have better things to do than hang around with loser first years." Kit kept his eye on them until they left before turning to Ella inspecting her for further unseen damage.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything else to you? I still can't believe they did that. Cowards the lot of them wish you would have let me hex them, because they definitely deserved it." He turned to help Henry stand up, since he was still on the ground.

Ella shook her head slightly. "I'm fine, and I'm glad you didn't. Fighting back with violence isn't the answer. People like that just aren't worth stooping to their level. Besides," She said tilting her head at him. "I'm not worth risking a detention if other people caught you hexing or cursing other students.

"You are worth any number of detentions, if it means protecting you. Wait hang on you have some leaves in your hair one second." He muttered that last part as he focused on his new task completely missing Ella's blush at what he just said.

Henry gave the a small amused smile, as he made his excuse to leave. Not many people knew yet that Erin was his step sister in her fifth year, since they had different last names. But he was sure he wouldn't be bullied for too much longer, because she was insanely protective and terrifying. If word got to her about those fourth years, they wouldn't need to worry about anything Kit would do. Erin would make it mild by comparison.

"Ttthanks for hhellpping me I appreciate it, and I'm sssorrryyy that yyyoouu got hhhurtt Ella."

"Well of course I would! That's what friends do or at least they should, I'm fine no harm done."

Kit wanted to say debatable, but instead lead with. "Do you want us to walk you to your next class?"

Shaking his head still maintaining his smile Henry politely brushed them before leaving. Ella and Kit turned to face each other.

"Well Kit, I do believe your next class is herbalogy."

"That's right, and I do believe yours would be charms."

Giving a short smile before giving a dainty curtsy holding her skirt. "Thank you for coming to my rescue good sir."

Kit wasted no time before supplying a bow of him own. "It is an honor and a privilege m' lady. I'd offer to escort you, if it was closer."

Ella waved his offer. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to make you late, but I'll see you later bye Kit!"

Kit merely raised a hand before looking around and realizing his surroundings where no students were in sight and likely he was going to be late. "Oh Merlin's beard." came his reply as he ran off to his next class.

* * *

The time around Halloween was always hard for Ella. It was just 5 days before on October 26th that her father had passed away. With her mother she had a bit more time to process the loss. Her mother died when she was five, and her father when she was eight. Her stepmother would never do anything special or different to commemorate his passing or allow Ella to grieve. In fact she maintained the stance that distraction was the cure, and if Ella was kept constantly distracted then Ella could carry on as normal and not dwell on such things.

On the night just right after the Halloween feast which was quite the grand event, Ella found herself once again in the owlery needing a breather from the excitement and quiet place to be alone. Gus was sitting demurely in his usual spot but perked up upon seeing Ella. She sat down cross legged in the middle of the floor. He hopped down off of his spot and flew down to right in front of her hooting slightly as if to ask her what was wrong.

Ella wrapped her arms around her legs unable to even muster a smile at her longest friend. She sat in silence for awhile every so often running a hand through Gus' feathers. He would occasionally nip back affectionately at her fingers.

"Hi Gus looks like we've hit that time of year again. But for some reason...it feels harder than it has before in the past. Let's get closer so we can talk to dad." She got up and re-sat to have a better view of the stars. Gus flew up to a near perch in front of her.

"Hi dad it's been awhile, since I've last talked to you. I know you've found mum up there, and you must be so happy to see her again." Taking a couple of breaths because her throat felt tight, she continued.

"I'm in your house dad I'm in Gryffindor. I remember you telling me you had no doubt I would be. And I've made friends actually real friends! I was so scared I wouldn't, because you know I can be strange at times. You were right this is a magical place which is like a second home. I sometimes struggle with the classes still, but I have really good people to help me out." Ella bit her lip as she felt tears welling up.

"I'm away from stepmother and only see Anastasia and Drizzelda on occasion, and things are much better now or they should be right? I always hoped that you'd be proud of me. Stepmother once told me that I can never do anything right, but I always try to and to make her happy...I just..I wish you were here Dad..you and mum both. I miss you both...so, so much." Her voice cracking before she asked softly. "Why can't you just come back?" And with that she lost her battle with tears and started crying hard into her knees. Gus flew right back to her to rub his head on top of hers. She kept crying for several minutes unable to keep the pain and grief at bay with the anniversary of his death.

Finally Ella heard footsteps coming up from behind her and did her best to wipe her face. Looking around she saw it was Kit who looked a tad uneasy. "Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop. Would you like some company? If not I understand if you need to be alone for a bit."

Ella didn't say anything just patted the spot next to her on the other side of Gus. Kit came and sat down Indian style. They let the silence carry over for a bit taking in the sounds of the other owls and the visible stars twinkling above them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ella hugged her legs tighter and shook her head again battling fresh tears. She couldn't at any rate nothing would make it past her throat, she was so choked up.

Kit nodded as he had expected that. "I lost my mom too. She was murdered when I was three."

"I'm sorry that's awful." She answered voice cracking once more.

"Thank you it's difficult growing up without one. I used to be really jealous of Alistair for having one still do at times. Tell me have you ever heard the story of Bambi?"

That actually got Ella to look up and halted her tears for a second at the random subject change. "The story about the deer?"

"Aye that's the one. If so I've sometimes felt like my life is very similar to that story. Our moms were both killed, when we were very young. This left raising us to our fathers, who mine's a lot like the great prince from the story. He's pretty stoic and often has trouble connecting to me. Not to mention he often reminds me of my future in working for the ministry, as Bambi's dad wanted him to take over being prince of the forest. Sorry this analogy sound a lot better in my head. But the main point I was getting at is I know a little bit of how you feel, and some days you want nothing more than for them to come back."

Ella let out a sniff and accepted the handkerchief being handed to her. "Yeah," She whispered.

"But on days where I feel like that I try to think of what I do have. You haven't met Alistair's mama yet, but she's practically adopted me. She's kinda the closest thing I have to one. If you ever do meet her, guarantee she will love and adopt you on the spot."

That actually prompted Ella's lips to quirk as she asked. "Really?" with a loud sniff.

"Absolutely cr-" Kit had to stop himself from saying cross my heart and hope to die. It probably wouldn't be the best time to say that having just talked about death, so instead finished with. "On my honor as a Gryffindor I promise."

Ella hummed before leading with. "So which animal would I be in your story? Can I be the skunk?"

Kit couldn't stop himself from laughing at that. "You want to be the skunk?" He voiced incredulously.

"He's sweet and we both love flowers. It's perfect."

"I hate to break it to you Ella." They both jumped as they heard a voice behind him turning to see Alistair coming up to join them with a brown bag and a thermos. He sat down next to Gus and gave him a friendly pet along with owl treat. Gus was very appreciative.

"You would definitely be Faline in this story." Kit and Ella were glad for the dark night to cover the blushes they now wore also knowing that the two deer ended up together at the end of the story.

"Well than that would probably make you Thumper my friend."

"Most likely I know I'm definitely not the skunk, although I'm glad I don't have a million sisters that would be two much to handle. Brought some cookies figured if we're stargazing might as well fuel up." He handed the bag to Ella who was happy to see they were her favorite oatmeal raisin, which must have been why he brought them. They sat in companionable silence for a bit just eating the cookies and passing the thermos of hot chocolate between them.

"My dad told me once that when people die they become a star in the sky." Ella reflected as she glanced up. She then pointed to two. "I always like to think my parents are the two brightest ones."

Kit and Alistair looked up as well before Kit pointed. "Then my mom must be the one right next to them because I can't imagine they haven't met yet."

Alistair threw out a lackluster salute. "Hey Grandpa Joe keep on shining up there. Also Grandma Josephine had her driver's license revoked the other day. If you intervened up there you have my and everyone other driver/and or pedestrian's thanks. Her on the roads has become scary."

Kit and Ella chuckled, before Kit asked. "Why don't we see how many things we can see from the stars. I think that one looks a bit like a broomstick."

"You're right I think it does and look! I think that area looks like snowflake."

"Hey you guys see this big triangle here." Pointing to three different stars far away from each other waiting until he received two nods. "I think I found Snape's nose."

Kit who had taken a swig of the thermos started coughing uncontrollably, as he fought laughter. Ella began patting his back and tried to sound admonishing when she chided him. "Alistair that wasn't very kind." His face told her she didn't exactly succeed in hiding her amusement.

"Hey he deserves it after yesterday. My potion was perfect. I knew that, and he knew that. Yet he still insisted that the color was _the slightest bit off_." Alistair relayed in air quotes. "Face it the man just can't compliment Gryffindor or another house to save his life but especially ours. Makes you wonder what happened to make him so bitter anyways."

Neither Ella nor Kit had the faintest clue, so the three eventually went back to trying to find more things up above in the stars. For the first time since he had died Ella was able to feel a cathartic type of peace and a beginning sense of acceptance.

* * *

November came and went and before Ella knew it, Christmas was nearly here. Walking through one of the corridors one day in the early morning Ella was nearly scared to death, when a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her into an empty classroom. Before she could scream, a hand covered a mouth and she was pulled further away from the door. She glanced up at her attacker, as the hands fell away.

"Melody! You scared the life out of me! I thought I was being kidnapped." Ella whisper shouted as she felt her heart calming down back to normal.

Melody squinted her eyes before looking over Ella searching for something. "If I was a kidnapper, then where's your wand? How exactly would you plan to escape."

Ella pulled it out of her long sock. "I have it, but I don't know any good defensive spells yet. I'd probably just have to settle for biting them."

"Doesn't Kit teach you anything?" Melody asked with no little amount of irritation. "Much as it pains me to admit he's one of the best at defense against the dark arts probably the best of his year."

"Oh I didn't know that." Which Ella felt was unacceptable of her to not know. It was something good friends should know.

"Anyways that wasn't why I pulled you in here. I'm giving you this." Handing Ella a small old gray cloth sack that had a really strong smell to it. "It was given to me. I don't want it, so therefore I'm giving it to you. Now don't go making a big-" She stopped as Ella gave her a bear hug fighting the urge to sigh. "deal about this. Why are you such a hugger?" Asking the empty room it was clear Ella wouldn't answer her.

"Thank you!" Ella said with a grin.

Melody rolled her eyes. "You haven't even opened it yet. I could have just given you moldy cheese."

"No I definitely would have smelled that, but any gift deserves gratitude and thanks." Taking a second to actually open it revealed a black rectangular locket with a thick black chain and a beautiful emerald stone in the middle. Ella was in awe.

"It's so pretty! See I was right to thank you. I'm not sure why you didn't want it, but I'm glad you gifted it to me."

"I have no need for jewelry, so this is a win win situation for me. I have to tell you though if you plan to get me a gift in return, than please for the love of Merlin do it in private. It can't be seen by anyone especially Slytherin okay?"

Nodding to show she understood which Ella did, Melody didn't want to risk anything that could possibly be used against her. The Slytherin house seemed like a miserable and odd place to live, if you had to believe everyone was out to get you and could never let down your guard.

Waiting until she got Ella's acknowledgment, Melody continued. "Good, now I'm going to head back to my common room. I guess I'll see you in transfiguration later today."

"Looking forward to it bye Melody!"

"Yeah, yeah same to you."

Getting back to the Gryffindor tower later that day Ella couldn't wait to show her new locket to Alistair and Kit. She found an old photo of her parents and cut it up inserting the picture of their faces inside, so now they really would always be with her. She found them playing wizard's chess near the fire.

"Guys look what Melody gave me!" Showing off her new necklace. The reaction she got wasn't the one she expected though, as Kit and Alistair exchanged hesitant and cautious glances.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kit began rubbing the back of his head. "That was very...nice of her. It's just that locket looks pretty old like a relic or antique. We just hope that.."

"Are you sure it's not cursed? Whether she did it or if it has a leftover curse on it Melody didn't know about?" Alistair finished for Kit with honest bluntness.

Ella put a hand to the locket and took a step back. "She wouldn't do that, and she would be smart enough to check first. I know she would." If Melody meant her harm, surely she would have done it before now.

The boys exchanged glances again before seeming to agree on something. "Alright Ella we're sorry if you trust her than we do to." Kit answered with a decisive nod. Alistair face still showed a shadow of doubt but wisely kept quiet.

Taking a seat next to them Ella looked over the board. She still found wizard's chess to be a bit too violent for her tastes. She couldn't see what was wrong with regular chess. Why did the pieces have to clobber each other? "So who's winning?"

Kit smirked, while Alistair answered deadpan. "His royal highness over there."

"Just this once I'll accept that, since I will take the title of chess king any day."

"Come on Ella you can join my side to help me win."

Even though she scooted over Ella couldn't help but say. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be I really haven't played before."

"It's alright with you here I'm just hoping he'll think twice before moving in his pieces for the kill."

"Underhanded tactics my friend."

"I prefer the terms brilliant devised strategy." Though even with Ella there it didn't stop Kit from winning a second time.

* * *

Just before Christmas Ella received a letter from her stepmother. Opening it read as follows:

**Ella~**

** I have remarried again, and we've acquired more house elves so your presence at home is no longer necessary. Do stop writing to me regarding updates on how you're doing, it's no concern of mine. Also do not try to send any gifts to the home. It will likely only embarrass my new husband.**

** Signed Lady Tremaine**

Letting out a sigh Ella tucked the letter away and began unpacking all of her clothes. It stung a bit, but it shouldn't be unexpected. She wasn't sure if she was needed at home to do some of the chores and housework, since they had to sell stepmother's previous house elves which had been painful to watch. Ella had grown close to both of them and enjoyed their company.

Ella also wasn't happy to hear that stepmother had remarried and secretly hoped she wouldn't be asked to call him dad from now on. At least she didn't have to worry about mailing them gifts. That did however leave her in a much worse dilemma, which was what to do for her other friends. She had no money and didn't know enough magic yet to create something. Ella decided she would have to talk to Hagrid who was incidentally her favorite professor to ask for advice. She always enjoyed visiting him and seeing Fang as well.

Kit likewise was in a similar dilemma. He had no idea what to give Ella for a Christmas gift and wanted to be sure that it would be something she would really like. Alistair proved absolutely no help saying that Ella would enjoy anything, while that was likely true it wasn't what he was looking for.

When he heard Ella would be left here at Christmas nearly alone, as most went home to spend the holidays with their families. Kit owled his father asking for him permission to remain as well. Usually they did spend them together and try to keep up the traditions his mother had started. His father could become pretty nostalgic and melancholy around this time. However his father had friends and family that would still be willing to celebrate with him. Ella had no one.

It took some back and forth letters before his father granted his acceptance, and promised to owl him his gifts along with some money he could use to buy gifts for him friends. Maybe one day Ella could celebrate with him at his home, but for right now Kit felt it best to remain here.

Returning to the problem at hand he decided. It would be best to get a girl's perspective which really narrowed down his options. No other way about it, as he set off in search of her. She was the best choice at this point.

Melody was a tricky person to find if she didn't want to be. Probably even if she did want to be. Kit tried the library, owlery, the lake, and then finally decided to search through the dungeons. Navigating through he stumbled across her in one of the alcoves in the corridor. This time reading a little disturbingly a book of dark curses and spells. He was beginning to wonder, if she was aware that other books existed. However now he thinks he would have preferred that Poe author than to her studying the dark arts.

Clearing his throat Kit spoke politely. "Hello Melody."

"My, my you're far from your tower. What brings you to the dungeons?" Melody asked tonelessly legs crossed and book in her lap as she flipped a page.

"I..could use your advice."

That got Melody's attention. "And what possibly could I as a slithering snake offer as help to you."

Kit flushed in embarrassment knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I didn't mean you when I said it I only mea-"

"Mason I know. Nice use of the leg locking curse and Everte Statum spell by the way he's definitely had it coming for awhile now after taunting you. However you see it leaves me to believe you don't hold my house in high regard. This makes me question if you really value my opinion or if you can trust it."

"Ella trusts you that's good enough for me."

Melody snorted slowly turning back to her book and tucking some hair behind her ear. "Ella has the self preservation instincts of a field mouse."

Kit had to curb his irritation and bite his lip to keep from rising to say something in Ella's defense on that comment. It had some truth to it, Ella trusted people easily and had less caution than most. He usually found it endearing though. "Are you willing to help me or not?"

Melody tilted her head in thought glancing idly at the stone wall. "Like I said you've got me curious. I'll hear you out and see what I can do."

Releasing a breath Kit started. "I was wondering if you would know what would be a good gift for Ella to give her for Christmas."

That statement caused both of Melody's eyebrows to shoot up. "That's what you hunted me down and came to ask me?"

"Yes, you're a girl and her friend, so I thought you would know."

Huffing with irritation Melody muttered rubbing her forehead. "Ridiculous, she has to stop telling people we're friends. Slytherins don't have friends. We have acquaintances maybe allies at most."

"I hate to burst your bubble but, you ARE friends. You hang out together, gone with her to quidditch matches together, you help her in potions class from what I hear, and you caused Anastasia and Drizzelda to stop picking on her."

"I was tired of hearing about not supporting my house, so I go to the matches now of obligation. I can't help it if she sits by me. Helping her in potions is self serving just trying to better my own grade and keep her from blowing us both up. It honestly doesn't matter what I do Snape gives me points and takes hers away regardless. As for the last one, well you have no proof."

"Maybe not," Kit replied back with an easy shrug. "But it doesn't change the fact that I believe it's because of you. It was obviously done in secret, and whatever happened they are now so terrified that they can barely even look at Ella. So you have my thanks for that."

Setting her book aside Melody turned so she now sat Indian styled arms resting on her legs. "Okay I'll cop to that last one, only because it was getting pathetic like watching two hyenas torture a Labrador puppy. Bullies are stupid, if they can't manage to find their equal. They pick battles where they can only win indefinitely.

Anastasia and Drizzelda are an insult to our house. They aren't cunning, resourceful, or ambitious unless marrying someone rich counts. They are actually quite dumb, since they were outwitted and cowered by someone three years younger than them. I will say they do have quite a lot of self preservation, which I applaud that. Otherwise though they need serious lessons in being better Slytherins."

Kit wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, as well as not knowing if Anastasia and Drizzelda becoming better Slytherins would necessarily be a good thing. He decided to try to bring the conversation back on track. "So um do you have any ideas?"

"Oh right your mission well you know Ella's the type of person who would be happy with anything. I could give her a hanger, and she'd probably respond. 'Oh thank you! I have a sweater that needed this.'"

This was literally almost word for word what Alistair had told him earlier, and he had to resist the urge to groan. "I don't really want to get her just anything. I'd like for it to be special."

Melody smirked really amused at that. "Well aren't you charming." With heavy emphasis on the last word. "Alright if I help you in the future I want a favor deal?" Holding out her hand to shake.

Closing his eyes knowing he'd probably regret doing this, Kit shook her hand firmly. "Done."

"She let it slip to me one day that she really misses knitting and used to do it all the time at home. She never really had any colors to choose from, so if you get her something like that I think she'd be ecstatic."

"Knitting huh? Well that helps, thank you Melody." Kit spun around and began walking back to the Gryffindor tower briefly hearing Melody's reminder about her future favor.

* * *

On the morning of Christmas Ella awoke and entered the Gryffindor common room to the sight of presents for the first time in three years. Well technically she got coal and cleaning supplies, but it didn't ignite the same feelings as seeing her small pile did now.

"Merry Christmas Ella!" Kit exclaimed to her wearing a rather festive jumper. He was surrounded by a much larger pile and had apparently been waiting for her to unwrap them together.

"Merry Christmas Kit!" Right now she didn't think she could stop smiling even if she tried. Ella missed having a sense of magic around this holiday. She took a seat next to him near the fire and in front of her pile.

"Ready to open these up and get the holiday underway?" He questioned turning so they were sitting facing each other.

"Right I think we shall." They took turns or tried to since Kit had a few more gifts from extended family and friends. Ella didn't mind though. She was enjoying watching everything Kit was gifted feeling a little embarrassed at all she had managed to come up with.

What Ella was given was an assortment of treats from Alistair, a muggle watercolor paint set from Henry, a book on fairy tales from William, and finally all that remained was Kit's gift that he specifically asked she save for last. He frowned when he noticed that she got nothing from her family, but said nothing probably not wanting to upset her. She could tell he wanted to though. Ella decided to give him her gift next. She had given similar ones to Alistair, William, Henry, and Melody as well fitted to their own house of course.

Kit opened up the envelope to find a fairly nice sketch of a lion and a dedication about Gryffindor that read: **You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart.** Glancing up he noticed Ella wringing her hands anxiously face slightly sad and her tone was apologetic.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better give I just don't really have any money or materials to make you something really nice and I wanted to tr-"

"Ella," Kit stopped her babbling with his hand his face kind and understanding. "It's great honestly. I'm going to hang it right up in my room as soon as I head back there. You're a really good artist too. The lion looks impressive."

"Really?" She couldn't help but question.

"Definitely on my honor as a Gryffindor." Prompting a giggle as he hoped it would hearing that phrase circle round again.

Now it was his turn to be slightly nervous as Ella was about to open his gift. Kit really hoped Melody was right about this, and it would go over well. Ella gently removed the wrapping paper taking great care to save it. When she finally opened the box and got to the giant woven basket full of exactly one dozen colors and two knitting needles inside, her jaw dropped open eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. It didn't help his nerves, when she didn't say anything for a few moments. However before _he_ could say something, Kit was tackled in what he and Alistair were humorously calling Ella's BHT bear hug tackle.

"This is so amazing! I haven't been able to knit in so long, and you got me so many colors! Oh I can't wait to get started I can knit you so many things now!" As Ella continued speaking about the many things she could make for him, Kit couldn't help but feel proud. Ella liked her gift, and it didn't even matter that whatever favor Melody asked of him. (He later found out he didn't need to worry as she just wanted a dueling partner to practice with.) Because this right here? Was worth it plus he couldn't help but be amused that for one so small Ella was pretty strong with her hugs.

They eventually disentangled and put everything away before heading down to the great hall for lunch. The entirety of Hogwarts decorated in the most lavished of decorations, that left them both in wonder. Later that day was dedicated to playing outside with snowball fights, snow angels, and making snow wizards. After the Christmas feast they headed back to the common room for hot cocoa and to share their favorite Christmas memories growing up talking until they fell asleep by the fire.

* * *

Throughout the year Ella enjoys all of her classes. Her favorite being care of magical creatures of course. There was just one small exception of Potions. It probably would be easier with a different professor, as Professor Snape just makes her really, really nervous and slightly accident prone. She tries to think of it as baking and pretend he's not there and that works...sometimes. She only gets detentions with Professor Snape, and the first time it happened. She was a complete wreck wracked with horrible visions about what she would have to do.

The rumors revolving around Severus Snape were always flowing. Ella knew of his awful nickname greasy bat/git of the dungeons. Personally she thought it was a little mean of the other students to call him that. Even if he wasn't very kind in the first place. She really hoped as she knocked, that she wasn't about to be turned into a potion ingredient.

"Come in," He ordered. Professor Snape was positioned sitting at his desk hunched over some parchment scrolls. "You are aware of why you are here yes?"

"Yes sir," Ella thought so at least most likely due to her ruining a potion again.

"Very well I have twenty five cauldrons that need cleaning. They are laid out in front of you. The supplies you will need are on this desk."

Ella froze in shock. 'Cleaning? That was it? That's what she had been fretting about all day over? She could clean in her sleep! And likely had living with her stepmother.'

Snape however took her delay as direct defiance. "Well? Are you not capable of understanding simple directions or not? Considering your recent work I suspect the latter. Now quit dawdling and get to work!"

His shout caused Ella to flinch taking a step back while flushing self consciously. "Yes sir," Walking over to the supplies and grabbing what she needed she then headed to the back row and started on the cauldron at the very end. Soon Ella lost herself in the mundane repetition of familiar work. She didn't even realize she was humming until she heard the bark of her professor's voice.

"Will you desist with that insufferable humming! You are meant to be working not enjoying yourself." The man glared at her before turning back to the essays he was correcting.

'Can't I do both?' Ella couldn't help but wonder. What she actually said though was. "Sorry professor it won't happen again."

He ignored her continuing to keep correcting taking liberal use with his quill in highlighting the errors. In hardly anytime at all the cauldrons were cleaned completely, and Ella put her supplies back before approaching professor Snape's desk.

"Yes was there something you didn't understand about your assignment?" He voiced condescendingly not looking up.

"Um no, professor it's only that I'm all done and wanted to know what else you'd like for me to do tonight."

Snape's face showcased his disbelief along with his mutter of, "Impossible." He rose and began to thoroughly inspect each one wanting to be overly critical. However each was spotless and regrettably he could make no complaint.

Severus looked at the time and noticed that it was just a little over 7:30. He had intended for this to run for a good three hours, but the girl had finished in less than half the time. Usually first years even non first years baulked at the undesirable task of cauldron cleaning. He lost track of the number of students girls especially who had fainted or vomited upon glancing at the remaining leftover contents.

'Hmm and neither had happened here tonight well decisions, decisions.. On the one hand he could try to find something else for her to do or he could have her leave and be done with it. Suddenly Snape was struck with an idea, until he then remembered Hagrid hadn't given him the latest batch of flobberworms yet. As much as he'd like he couldn't well have her write 'I will not be a simpleton during potions class.' one thousand times. He was censured the first time he ever attempted that with a student, and the girl was never disrespectful to use that as line inspiration.

"Very well you may leave. Do try and be marginally less of a disaster the next time I should see you in class."

Ella was too excited to be offended. "Yes sir professor." With that walking quickly out of the classroom, and once outside she skipped all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. She couldn't wait to tell Kit and Alistair she survived! Only cleaning and two insults detention with Professor Snape was nowhere near as bad as she would have thought.

* * *

Since Anastasia and Drizzelda had stopped tormenting her and now left her alone for the most part, Ella didn't really feel like she had any enemies. At least no one that outright hated her. There was however one case, where she was having trouble understand why this one girl was treating her with such hostility. Ella couldn't understand what she had done to her.

Anya was a second year Ravenclaw student and had a crush on Kit, as long as she could remember. Their families were both wealthy and well established among the wizarding world. She was a pure-blood as well and often saw Kit as social events, where their families were expected to attend.

It was no wonder why she liked Kit after all what wasn't there to like. He was kind, smart, brave, and so handsome. Anya always hoped one day he could be her prince charming, and they could get married and live happily ever after. It also stood to reason that she didn't like Ella, or at least she shouldn't because that was just an obstacle in the way of her dream.

Not quite proud of herself but also unable to help it, Anya found herself spreading rumors about Ella about her weird habits of talking to animals and poor threadbare clothes to try to get Kit to like Ella less. It didn't work. Ella shrugged them off and Kit didn't listen or show that he cared.

She then tried fairly harmless pranks like sneezing powder or one day she managed to turn Ella's hair blue among other things with a Crinus Muto spell. That also didn't work as Ella was fascinated with her new hair claiming it now looked like a waterfall, and Kit instead of being disillusioned with Ella stuck closer than ever and was actually a little angry on Ella's behalf for being targeted. She caught Alistair and Melody giving her a look one day that told her exactly who they thought was behind everything.

Anya just didn't understand. She was smarter, richer, and prettier than Ella. What did Ella have that she didn't? Except blonde hair since she was a redhead. Nearly at her wit's end she contemplated the idea of giving up. She hated the very thought of doing so, but nothing she had done worked out so far and she wasn't so desperate to cause serious harm to Ella. There were some lines even she wasn't willing to cross.

What made her decision was a meeting that happened two weeks later. Anya had been having an awful week. She had failed her herbalogy exam, and had a week of insomnia. Not too mention just having a blow up fight with her best friend after catching the guy her friend fancied kissing another girl and trying to tell her about it. Rose didn't believe her.

Heading to a secluded spot by the lake under the tree, Anya dropped to the ground and muffling her mouth with her arm let out a loud scream. This was followed by some tears before she gradually felt a little bit better. She was chucking rocks in the lake when a quiet voice spoke up from her right asking if she was alright, and she glanced up to see the last person that she ever wanted to see right now.

"I'm fine," Anya answered trying to sound completely unconcerned. "Can't you just leave me alone?" That last part coming out sharper than she expected.

Ella looked unconvinced but also unwilling to push. "Of course I'm sorry to intrude and hope you feel better." With that leaving Anya alone with her thoughts.

Later that night when she got back to the Ravenclaw common room William, a first year student came up to her. "Hey Anya just wanted to let you know Ella left this for you earlier." Handing her a letter and a blue paper crane.

Puzzled she took the items inspecting the crane before setting it aside to open the letter. "**Dear Anya my dad had a tradition. That whenever he found someone having a horrible day, he would give them an origami piece. I picked the crane, because it's the only bird I can make and that's closest to your house. Like I said I hope things gets better soon. Sincerely Ella.**"

Kinda like a late but dawning moment Anya suddenly realized what Ella had that she didn't that Kit could see. Unbelievable kindness which she albeit didn't really deserve at this point not after what she had previously done. She told herself that she would try to apologize tomorrow and maybe try to earn Ella's forgiveness.

It wasn't easy as Ella was almost always surrounded by people, but eventually Anya tracked her down alone so they could talk. She was writing in a notebook ironically at the same spot at the lake under the large tree. Not the best start when Ella was so focused, she startled when Anya called her name.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Setting aside her notebook and giving Anya her full attention."

"Well you see," This was definitely harder than she thought it would be. "I have a couple of things I need to apologize for. First how I brushed you off the other day. I was pretty rude in how I did it, and I'm sorry."

Ella just gave her a slightly puzzled stare. "You don't have to apologize, you were really upset."

"I do, because it doesn't justify it and it's...not just that. I've been the one spreading rumors about you and pranking you as well. You didn't deserve it so again I apologize for that too."

Here Ella merely looked amused rather than shocked, angered, or disgusted like she thought. "Yes I know Alistair and Melody told me. Although I'm not sure if Kit knows, I did ask them not to say anything just in case, since he has more important things to worry about and considers you a friend. Melody also kept telling me little _suggestions_ on how to get even and pay you back. I eventually told her, that if she didn't stop . I was going to stand on top of the Slytherin table and announce to everyone in the great hall exactly why she is a great person and my friend. She stopped talking quickly after that." Anya and Ella shared a laugh at that.

However the levity was quickly lost and Ella glanced up hesitant. "I'm sorry but I've been meaning to ask did I….do something to you? If so I'm not sure what it is and I don't remember."

Here Anya was too embarrassed and depressed to say. 'I've spent the longest time admiring Kit and trying to get him to notice me and like me back, and you come in and manage it without even trying.' So what she said instead was. "You didn't do anything. I was just being a jealous arse, and took it out on you that's all."

Ella still looked pretty confused. "Jealous about what?"

"It's not important, but you think we can start over maybe at any rate?"

At these words Ella smiled and her eyes lit up. "Definitely! My name is Ella Turner. Pleased to me you!" Holding out her hand to shake.

Anya took it with a small smile as well. "Anya Hawkworth pleased to meet you too. Mind if I join you?" Ella merely grinned patting the spot next to her. The two descended into a discussion about origami before delving in idle girl chat comparing wizard style of fashion to muggles. Needless to say Anya had firmly decided that any dream she had with Kit was a wish best unfulfilled. It was time to set her sights on someone new for her dream prince.

* * *

The rest of her year ran pretty smooth up until right before exams hit. Ella had gotten detention for accidentally being late to McGonagall's Transfigurations class and was asked to polish the trophies in the display case. Again this really didn't feel like a punishment to her but a typical Tuesday back at home. She stopped when she thought she heard voices coming from the adjacent corridor.

Getting up Ella walked closer to investigate, when she heard a loud cry of STUPEFY! Turning the corner she froze seeing Kit on the ground unconscious and a tall boy in a Ravenclaw uniform. Before she could do anything He turned and hit her with the same spell, and she fell into the same fate Kit had.

Upon waking up Kit realized several things. The first being that he was tied up and what felt like tied to a tree. The second was that he was no longer inside but rather outside somewhere. The third was that he couldn't see a thing, so either he was blindfolded or this was a spell to take away sight. The tree he was tied to was fairly thin. Kit was still doing a inventory list of what was going on, when he heard a small soft noise behind him. Before he could question who it was the voice asking 'what happened' answered it for him, and he felt dread for the first time. It was one thing for him to be trapped out here. It was another for Ella to be.

"Ella?" Kit called out. "Are you alright?"

It was a few moments, before she answered. "I...I think so I'm not hurt but I can't see anything and I don't know where we are." Her voice still soft and shaking slightly.

"I know I can't either I think it's a spell, because it doesn't really feel like a typical blindfold. As far as where we are considering we're tied to a tree I can only assume we're trapped somewhere in the forbidden forest."

Ella took that in while their situation dawned fully on both of them. "Kit I never asked before but what's in the forbidden forest besides centaurs?"

Not wanting to scare her but unable to outright lie at the moment, Kit answered. "It holds a lot of magical creatures like unicorns, bowtruckles, hippogriffs, and thestrals. However there's also many spiders that live here too and not all of them normal size not to mention poisonous plants and possible unknown creatures as well."

Ella again took awhile before voicing her next thought. "Kit, I'm scared."

He wasn't going to lie he was a bit himself, but Kit couldn't let her know that now. Maybe later if they got out of this. In the meantime one of them needed to take charge and think of a way out of this. He was sure his attacker took his wand. They would be stupid not too, but then he remembered Ella kept hers in an odd place.

"Ella do you still keep your wand in your sock?" Hoping the early stages of his plan could work.

"Yeah hang on let me check if it's still there." Thankfully with the way they were tied up it allowed for her to do this and pass it to him if it was.

She made a small triumphant sound before asking what was next. Kit requested to use her wand, while he tried to think of a spell to help them escape without blowing them up. 'Think Kit' he thought to himself. 'What would work obviously can't use Bombarda, Reducto, or Diffindo. They was too much risk he would kill them both, if he tried. What was the spell for releasing binds? He knew his father had taught it to him at some point, and it started with an R. Re Revictus? Reescape? No no those weren't it Re Relario wait! No Relashio that was it. It was a more advanced spell, that he had never tried before. However no time like the present.'

Yet when he attempted it, it didn't work. Either he wasn't saying it precisely right or didn't have the exact wand movement or maybe he had remembered the name wrong. Either way he needed to move on to plan B which was.

"Accio hunting knife!" The summoning spell was supposed to work from great distances, and sure enough he eventually felt it in his hand. It took far longer than he liked, but eventually he and Ella were both free. She clung to him in relief.

"Hang on," Reluctantly pulling her away. "I need to verify something. If this is a spell then theoretically this should work." He lined up Ella right in front of him pointing her wand at her before announcing. "Finite Incantatem!" Stepping back up to her Kit asked. "Did it work? Can you see now?"

"No I'm sorry I'm still blind."

Kit sighed in disappointment. Well it was worth a shot. The caster was obviously pretty skilled in magic.

Well they were free, but still blind so the question remained how to get back to the castle. Picking a random direction and setting off in it didn't seem terribly smart as they could just be heading deeper into the forest.

"I'm going to use your wand to send up a signal into the sky every so often until someone finds us. At this point I just don't want to risk accidentally heading further into the forest instead of out of it. Unfortunately that means we need to wait right here until help comes."

Ella grabbed a hold of his hand before replying. "I understand. I just hope help comes sooner rather than later."

With that he was in complete agreement as he had no desire to spend a night out here and see what might stumble upon them. "You and me both Ella."

They remained there until Professor McGonagall, followed by Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore came to them not terribly long after shooting up a third signal.

"There you two are! What happened?! Are you both alight?" Mcgonagall shouted crisply as Kit felt her physically inspecting them over searching for signs of injury.

Ella answered first. "We're alright professor, but we can't see a thing at the moment."

"It's some type of spell." Kit finished before he felt someone grabbing his chin turning it this way and that.

"Looks to be Obscuro maximum a rather dark spell indeed." Snape murmured before calling out. "Apertus," which was apparently the counter curse. Kit blinked as he felt his sight return before seeing the three professors in front of them with their wands lit in a Lumos. He heard Ella thank them before he turned to professor Dumbledore who although wearing a wane smile probably at having found them okay. The twinkle in his eyes was most notably not present.

"I think explanations will need to wait Minerva, until we've returned back inside the castle. I'm sure they're eager to get out of the forest." He and Ella nodded firmly. The group walked back, and never once did Ella let go of his hand.

They had to explain to the best of their ability exactly happened, which in turn would prompt a full case investigation for the perpetrator. When Kit got back to his dorm room, he saw Alistair had waited up for him and was the one to alert Mcgonagall. He assumed the only reason Professor Snape was involved was because it was his detention that he was late in arriving for.

"Seriously though mate what happened? You have no idea how worried I was, and I hate when you do this to me."

Although Kit was tired and would like nothing more than to recount this in the morning, he figured it was the least he could do since Alistair indirectly saved their lives. Not too mention he did sound worried. So Kit recounted it a second time, by the end Alistair was shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is crazy. I mean it's more than a schoolyard prank or small bullying case. This was equivalent to a death threat. Can you imagine if one of the giant spiders had found you guys? You could have been eaten, or worse if something else had gotten you. There's still a lot about that forest that's not documented yet."

Alistair began twirling his wand in thought and concern. "Can you think of anyone who might have that kind of vendetta against you?"

Kit shook his head once before replying. "I don't think it's me they have an issue with but my father. After they blindfolded me but before they stunned me, they mentioned something about this is for what your father did to mine. In which case I have no idea what could have happened down at the ministry. Most likely he's going to hear about what happened tonight. Professor Dumbledore said they will launch a thorough investigation."

"As they should." Alistair said with conviction. He couldn't imagine getting the news that his best friends were dead. There was no worse news than that. "Well I've kept you awake long enough, so let's try to get some sleep. You better believe you have a full time bodyguard now and Ella will as well."

Kit chuckled tiredly, as he began to curl up under the covers and slip into sleep. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you my friend."

The perpetrator was inevitably caught a seventh year Ravenclaw boy who indeed have a vendetta against Kit's father who he blamed as being personally responsible for causing his own father to be sacked from the ministry. The student was expelled and not allowed to take their final exams to graduate. Kit's own father wanted to come at once but settled for having a brief chat through the fire in the fireplace using floo powder. Kit had to reassure his father several times before he accepted Kit was alright. He also told his father it wasn't his fault. People were just crazy sometimes.

"Mr. Stewart had a private collection of dark occult items. Not too mention the man was towing the line between being fired on several different counts. The fact that I happened to be the one to discover his collection was mere coincidence. I am so glad you're safe Kit, and I can't tell how proud I am of you and your friend for doing what you needed to in order to free and save yourselves."

As usual the words caused a glow of warmth and happiness in his chest in the face of his father's pride. Kit allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you father. I'm glad you are able to help me with my spell work in the summer. It made a difference. I do have a question though, why didn't Finite Incantatem work when I tried to use it before. Isn't it supposed to counter any curse?"

"Finite Incantatem does work as a general counter curse spell. However it will not work if it's a spell that requires a specific one to counter it, or if it's a moderate to strong dark curse and requires multiple users to break it."

"Hmm well that's good to know for the future I guess."

Robert Prince glanced off to the side distracted. "I apologize Kit. I have to go, but I'll make sure to pick you up in two weeks at King's Cross."

"Okay father see you in two weeks."

Giving his best imploring look which somehow Kit could make out through the flames. "Please try your best to remain safe and out of trouble in that time and best of luck on your exams."

"I will do my best." Kit answered with a grin, as he watched the connection dissipate.

* * *

Exams were a ride on the broom after everything that had happened, and no one really stressed out about them too much. The end of the year was a bittersweet time. Ella made sure to say goodbye to each of her friends with promises she would try to write. Never having friends before to write she was eager to get started, and of course it would give Gus an opportunity to travel more.

At King's Cross Ella waited with Alistair and Kit for their parents to arrive and collect them. As it turns out Alistair's parents arrived first, and Ella got a first chance glimpse about what Kit had mentioned earlier up at the owlery.

"Alistair! Come here and let mama look at you! I've missed my baby. We have so much to catch you up on back at the house. Your dad got a new job, and we've started renovating the house again!" A slightly overweight and short African American witch exclaimed, as she suffocated Alistair up in a hug. Alistair's dad just stood off to the side watching this with enjoyment. Kit also looked extremely amused, until she turned that focus to him.

"And how is my other son doing? I hope recovered from that horrible ordeal. I still couldn't believe the nerve of that person putting you through that! For shame on them!" She wrapped him up in embrace as well after she finished with Alistair.

Kit endured it graciously before answering. "I'm fine ma'am thanks for asking. How are you?"

Alistair's mom Ophelia melted at the manners, as she usually did. "Oh still such a gentleman you are. See Alistair take notes this is what I aspire for you to do all the time because it's so precious." Waving a hand at him absently.

Alistair who had slowly moved back to beside his dad resisted the urge to snort. "Sure thing mama I'll get right on that."

Ophelia mock glared before realizing she had neglected the other occupant in their party. She turned her attention to Ella.

"Oh my stars! Who's this? My name is Ophelia Dawson dear. I'm Alistair's mama."

Ella beamed before introducing herself as well. "Hi! My name is Ella Turner. Pleased to meet you Mrs Dawson."

Ophelia put a hand to her heart. "Oh the manners on this one too! Alistair, Ben I'm adopting this one also. She's just a darling. Is it alright if I give you a hug Ella I always ask with new people."

"No need to ask mama you've found yourself a fellow hugger in Ella." Alistair hadn't even finished talking before the two women had their arms around each other. "Well," He muttered to his father. "At least she hasn't scared Ella off yet."

His dad rolled his eyes good naturally. "Son if your fellow Gryffindors scatter at the presence of your mama, then I think they may need to be re-sorted. That Gryffindor bravery needs to be authentic."

Ophelia was now giving Ella a once over. "Oh you poor dear you are so thin! We need to have you over sometime this summer, so I can treat you to proper feast at our house. Did you tear your robe? Let me know if you'd like me to mend it for you. I'm a fine seamstress, if I do so myself. But I did see the gloves you knitted for Alistair, and you are quite talented as well! I can see we'll get on just fine in the future."

Just then Kit spotted his father looking around for him. "Looks like my father's arrived want to come with Ella to meet him?"

"Sure!"

"Good to see you all Alistair we'll need to catch up this summer." The two gave each other their secret handshake that they came up when they were five. Ella gave Alistair one last hug before they left. Alistair's family called out their goodbyes as Ophelia waved with her handkerchief. Kit and Ella picked up their stuff heading off in the direction of Kit's father.

"Sorry if that was a little overwhelming for you, but she definitely means well and will most likely treat you as her daughter now. Alistair has said she's always wanted one since he's an only child."

Chucking a bit Ella immediately reaffirmed. "No she's great I love her already."

Robert approached his son upon noticing their approach giving him a warm pat on his shoulder and brief once over. "Good to see you again son."

"You too father. Let me introduce you to Ella. She's my friend."

Robert gave the girl a brief glance over as well, as she introduced politely herself and shook his hand. So this was the person that Kit was willing to hang back and stay with at Hogwarts for. Interesting a very interesting development indeed. They suddenly heard a shout that caused them to glance over and for Ella to flinch which was... a rather ominous sign. Ella gave a weak smile before telling Kit she had to leave.

Kit took her hand in his placing a quick light kiss on it. "I hope even if you can't visit, you might be able to write me."

Ella nodded with slightly teary eyes. "Always, I'm really lucky to have found your guys compartment on the train. You both have become the best friends anyone could ask for. Thank you for everything." She gave him a fierce hug that he returned before she gathered her things and walked away.

Father and son stood in companionable silence watching Ella get scolded by her family before they left making no effort to help her. Kit making a frustrated sound at that, while Robert glanced down.

"She's pretty special too you isn't she Kit."

He just gave his father a bewildered glance. "Well as I told you she's my friend, so of course she is."

Robert hid his smile. His wife and him had a friendship that began just like this. It was like watching a flashback from his youth, although his son was a bit more extroverted than he was just like his mother. He would definitely be interested to see where this lead, as well as try to keep an eye on Ella's home situation. That could use some investigating.

"Are you happy with yourself Ella? You stupid girl it was thanks to you we all had to waste precious time looking for you. Can't you see my girls are exhausted and eager to be home. I swear even the simplest things you can't do right like waiting by Anastasia and Drizzelda for our arrival. It is unbelievable sometimes..."

Ella unfortunately wasn't paying much attention to the rant. As it tended to repeat itself after a time. Her thoughts lead her to what her father had said, and how he was right. Hogwarts had become more of a home to her than her current one, and right now it was her salvation. She still couldn't believe her wish came true, and at least now for apart of the year she would no longer be alone apart from her mice friends and Gus. Glancing down at the locket she wore and opening up to the picture of her parents, Ella smiled.


End file.
